Justice League VS Teen Titans:The Rise of Dark Raven
by MissSaucyRed
Summary: A modified version of the original movie.Raven was trying to keep her powers in leash and live life like a normal teenager. But soon she realizes that she is losing control and soon things get worst.A stranger helps her to even the situation. Will they fall for each other amongst all these chaos?Rachel Roth/Damien Wayne(Raven/Robin V). Duh, they're more than perfect;P
1. The Newcomer

**Hiya guys! This is my first Fanfiction in Teen Titans Fans so I'm Super Excited. I originally wanted to post it in the 'Justice League VS Teen Titans' movie category but they haven't made it yet so I posted it here*sighs*. So I guess many of you might have seen this new DC movie early this March. If you have not then please for once check it out. I'm sure u'll enjoy it as much I did, whether you're a Young Justice fan or a lover. So it gave rise to a new pairing Damien Wayne and Raven. Yeah right, 'Son of Batman': Damien. Anyway too much talk..Let's get u in the story.**

 **Thoughts are in** _italics,_ **my commentary about a situation is in** _ **bold italics**_ **and other text** normal **.**

 **ZWENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: The Newcomer**

It was a sweat dripping day in Jump city and the summer had hit hard. Jump city was like any other Suburb you'd know. Everything was neat and normal there, Busy people, Mess, Skyscrapers, Romance and Supervillians. Wait, the last part wasn't so normal.

Jump city was on hit list on many crazy dickwads as it was home to a tall and shiny T-shaped building, or as the locals would call it, Titans Tower.

Now the titans weren't a stereotypical group of hickchicks that would pose in their classy costumes for the front page after so called 'Saving' the world. No, they were different. They were all without a home, without a place they could call their own. Maybe they couldn't just fit in. But their powers were their strengths and they knew it. They had nothing common between them, save for a miserable past, which is what probably brought them together above all. Yet, y'all know that they were a family without a family. But that didn't matter until they had each other's backs.

Then there stood the T-Tower, at the edge of the city, reflecting in the crystal clear water below. It was standing guard against all the evils, basking in bright sunlight. Noises of Metal, crashing, thrusting and blowing came out loud, and any passer-by could have guessed that a training session was in progress.

"(Roars) Die, Die my darlings, Die, Die, Die!", A tiger-morphed Beast Boy cried out as he shredded the bots with his claws and tusks.

"Hehe, A green tiger? Now that's just messed up", Blue Beetle continued laughing after blasting yet another bot with his lasers.

"Well yeah very funny, Jaime. At least it kicks more ass than that buggy little thing', BB snapped back which earned a death glare from the alien attachment's red eyes.

"Stop it Now, Both of you", Star fire frowned while shooting Star bolts from high air," Focus on your training."

This shut them both up as they continued ripping their respective bots. In between all this, Raven, the Silent empath who had killed most of the robots of her share, sighed with relief as there was silence again in the training room. As she killed the last bot she saw, she waited for a moment to rest, when she heard a loud 'THUD!' behind her. She turned only to see a giant green rhinosaures, with an unfortunate machine crushed under his weight. He looked over her and shook his head.

"Are you okay, Raven? You seemed a little..well faded, yesterday", BB asked with concern.

"Just a little headache. I'm fine now", She said turning around, her eyes becoming white as she rose in air and her purple energy destroying every single bot remaining. BB started to deform to human _**(well,**_ _**not much human)**_ form as Raven slowly lowered herself to the ground. Her eyes went wide at the moment her feet touched the floor, _**(Of course with shock, not amazement ;P)**_ for BB was standing there in human form, without a single piece of clothing on his well-built, lithe body.

Now if it was any other girl, she would surely have let herself enjoy the view of his cut-chiseled abs and hard-core 6-inches of meat, but not Raven. She never felt what a normal teenager would have. It's kinda hard to get these feelings when you have an entire demonic dimension in your head. And controlling her powers was always her most important priority, hormonal changes wouldn't falter that. Anyway, she looked away and said,

"You know you're naked, right?"

"Huh?", he asked dumbly as his eyes trailed off to his, _**you know**_ and let out an awkward scream as he shoved his hands in front to hide his belonging and rushed off to where his clothes were.

"Hey, ok so I sleep nude", he said pulling over his trousers and then reached over to his shirt, pulling it over, " Animals are naked and I'm an entire animal kingdom cramped into one fantastic specimen."

"You're something cramped into something", Raven said, sarcastically which made Jaime's alien friend to beep or as he 'Translated', laugh.

"Well, tick off, bug", BB said which pissed off the attachment. It's long arm- like structures flew towards him. Terrified, BB turned into a fly to escape,

"Man, keep that thing in leash", he yelled.

"I told you not to annoy it", Jaime said pulling its arms back in.

"That's correct. Even if it's attached to Jaime's back, it's a completely different organism. It is not under full control. Well, we're getting a visitor", Starfire smiled.

"A visitor?", all of them said in unison.

"Yeah, isn't it great?", Star said, excitement glowing off her green eyes.

"But you said there were going to be only four of us", Raven said, slightly alarmed.

It was not like she hated new people, she just sucked at conversing and mixing up with them. Also most people thought she was weird and creepy, not that she cared. It was almost 6 months she actually started talking with Garfield and Jaime. And every single person she met created a new target for her demonic alias. So she wanted to keep her contacts to minimal.

"It's always good to know some people, Raven. I'm sure you'll get along with Damien"

 _So his name is Damien. Well let's see how it goes._

They heard a powerful sound of a car outside, it was a Lamborghini.

"They're here. Let's go", Star stepped outside as the threesome followed.

As everyone gathered downstairs, there stood a customized black and neon blue 'ghini or as BB would call it that 'Sick thing'.

Slowly the door slided above and a young man in his early twenties with jet black hair and a noticeable dark mask around his, probably blue eyes. His sight made Star's lips to curl into an absolute grin. He walked toward her and shaked his hand warmly, an inch of desire creeping into him as he glanced over her long, rich tan legs.

"Starfire", He said in a low, slightly seductive voice.

"Nightwing, it's been a long time", she smiled.

"Are we expecting a full on make out scene here?", BB whispered into Jaime's ears, smirking.

"What the hell, dude. Just keep that mouth shut", Jaime rolled his eyes. But BB kept blowing-hard, despite Jaime's efforts for shutting him. Here, Raven eyes kept searching. she didn't know why but she was quite eager to know who this person is, contrary to her usual deadpan expression.

Nightwing studied her eyes and spoke up as if reading her mind _ **(Ha, as if),**_ "So someone's really up for a meeting, Great. But I'm sure you'll not be so very tiny impressed", which snapped Raven out of her trance.

Right at this moment __a teenaged yet deep voice from inside the car called out," I heard that" and the next moment a short but confident figure descended from the car. He too had a mask on, very similar to Nightwing, but his cold, emotionless stare's presence could still be felt from under his protection. His scarlet uniform hided his premature yet lively muscles. Even though his features were that of some action-movie protagonist, _ **(which he sorta actually is)**_ he seemed like a street smart jerk.

Starfire was the only one to smile at him, "Welcome to the Titans, Damien. Let me show you your room."

He walked away without even looking at her and said in a harsh, stern voice, "No, thank you. I think I can manage."

Starfire was stunned as Nightwing sighed.

"Dude, what's wrong with him?", Jaime frowned as he watched Damien walk away, muttering to himself. More like cursing himself.

"Is he drunk or something?", BB raised an eyebrow.

"No, more like, lonely", Raven said.

Raven had never met someone who resembled her so much. She there was some big and violent secret and pain underneath all those walls he built for himself, much like she did too. But he did seem to have an excellent balance of mind, like he could control his emotions, something she couldn't. She stared blankly until Nightwing's voice startled her.

"I hope he'll not be a down-right trouble to you, Kori", he said as he gave a peck on her cheek which made BB almost throw up,

"And", he said turning to Raven, "I'm sure you'll get him figured out, soon", he got into his 'ghini and winked at Starfire who just waved in return. After he was gone, his words made Raven think. But she already had a lot of things to care about so she just gave up. She shook herself and headed towards her room.

 _Damien is a Newcomer, he better stay that way. But he's our part now. He's a Titan._

 **So what do you peeps think? I think it was pretty long and introductory for the first chap. Please be kind to drop a review. I'll update as soon as possible. Zwaggy out.**


	2. Nightmare or Premonition?

**So here is the second chapter. Well I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. First chapter was more of a walkthrough of first scenes, but this won't be like that. I've added my storyline which would gradually result in the rise of darkness. The following sequence events will be either directly or indirectly based on this chapter. Anyway it seems way too much deep. Many people think that this is an odd pairing. I just wanna say one thing to them, 'Don't Like, Don't Read'. I really wanted to get this out much earlier but freaking school work. Never mind. It is finally out and I'm pretty content and happy with that.**

 **This chapter is the first encounter between Raven and Damien which doesn't go too well. I needed them to be at each other's nerves first. Also this is not going to be a cheesy romance fanfic. It has some adventure and tragedy as I promised it would have. There is also some interaction between Starfire and Damien. Overall I just want y'all to get idea as to how much Damien is difficult to handle. Hope you like this one.**

 **ZWENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: Nightmare or Premonition?**

 _Darkness. Everywhere. A thick layer of fog surrounded it. The one that would creep you out to death. A lean figure stood amidst it. Alone, Scared. Looking around for the tiniest spark of light or some way out._

 _A dead silence passed through and suddenly a loud explosion made the ground shake. She trembled and lost her balance. He fell to her knees and braced herself. The fog started to drain out gradually and the darkness was replaced with Dark red hue. Of Destruction. Of Flames. Of Blood…_

 _As she gathered courage to lift her eyes to the view, she saw what Death supposedly looked like. Not Death, Pure Horror. The once known Jump City burned down to ashes. Water turned to flowing lava. Fire erupting from every rock. Streets wrecked down._

 _Before she could recover herself from this trauma, she saw her friends lying dead in front of her vision. Starfire, Beast Boy, Jaime. She looked down to her blood stained hands as tears swelled her quadruple, red eyes. She tried to reach up to them but when she did, she collapsed to the ground. She looked up to the dead sky and screamed on top of her lungs, with no one to hear._

 _Slowly, her voice appeared to fade away. She wrapped her arms around her as bright red symbols began to appear on her pale skin, ripping apart her clothes. The pain pierced through her body and her soul. She was too tired of this suffering, and too weak to fight it. With one last glance of her dead friends, her body used up the last ounce of hope she had and she hit the hard, burning rock beneath her._

 _'It's all your Fault. You can run but you can't hide. You will always hurt them, Raven. You were created for Destruction, and you can never change that….', A certain one-eyed figure's words echoed in her ears and a merciless laugh followed. The darkness and flames began to wrap around her._

 _"I'm Sorry", Raven whispered and her eyes blacked out..._

"NOOO!", Raven screamed as she shot up from her blankets, sweating heavily. She looked around swiftly and saw that she was in her bedroom, with the morning breeze blowing outside. She sighed and breathed slowly before wrapping her arms around her legs.

 _It was just a dream. Just a nightmare. Nothing of it is real. Just a nightmare._

She tried to convince herself when Jaime came straight running through the hallway and into her room. He was in his pajamas, his face tired but his hazel eyes filled with worry for the young empath. He came near her tiny self and settled down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay? I heard you scream. Just let me know", Jaime said, confronting her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I ….never mind", she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you sure? Was it Trigon? ", he asked.

Her mind shivered at the thought of him, but she smiled and turned towards her friend.

"Don't worry Jaime, it was just a dream. I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll be fine", she spoke up.

"Ain't no thing, Raven. You can talk to me any time you want to. And it's almost 7:30. We gotta go kick some ass soon. Well I'll see ya then", he said with a small smile as he walked towards his room. He once turned around towards his friend to give her a reassuring look and gently closed the door behind him.

Once he was gone, she gave a second thought to her dream, but then just concluded it to be a nightmare. She stretched herself out of the sleep and smiled at the orange dawn sky, which was very different from the one in her dream. It was full of hope and life. A new day to live. What worst could possibly happen?

Raven already knew there was a deep secret down his rude and absurd behavior. But it was confirmed now as she made a way into his head through healing a fatal wound of his. His mind was like a very complicated maze with thousands of locked doorways. Each once decorated with horror of his past life as an assassin. She tried too hard to get it out of her mind but what she saw passed through her every moment.

The Titans had a practice session for Damien to know his abilities, a couple of hours ago. He was obviously up to show them what a 'Weapon' he was. But his croaky attitude got him in a serious fight with Jaime, leading him to blast off half of Damien's face. He was almost dead when Raven healed him, causing her to enter highly classified areas of his brain, much to his dismay. She regretted healing him, but she couldn't leave him to die and when she was practically the only one who was able to save the new Robin. Starfire had suggested everyone to rest in their rooms after all the misadventure. Her emerald eyes were clearly filled with concern as how close they were to losing Damien. It was going to be a long day.

Raven breathed steadily as she walked down a hallway leading to Damien's room. Starfire had asked her to fetch Damien for her. Probably she wanted to talk some sense in him. But Raven didn't wanted to face him anytime soon. Who would want to? He was such a pain in the ass.

Damien was sitting on the edge of his bed, in his new bedroom, sharpening the blade of his sword. But his mind was wandering somewhere else. Damien Wayne was not the one to get distracted. After all, he was the son of the world's greatest spy. A well-trained combatant himself. An Al Ghul. But now he felt someone else's presence in his secretive mind. Something very alien. Something which was unwelcomed.

"How could she do this? No one had the right to peep into my personal matters like that", Damien said, balling his fists. He was obviously furious. He was a person of ethics and what Raven did was completely out of it. But this wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. To his surprise, he could see into her past too. About her being the daughter of Trigon and the horrors of hell she had faced. Of course, he blamed her for this too.

"But how could I see into her mind? That Witch girl better not be messing with my brain", he said after calming down.

When he was lost in his thought, a knock on the door startled him.

 _What's up with these people. Haven't they ever heard of private time?_

He thought as he frustratingly rose from his comfy seat and headed towards the door. He turned the knob only to find the person that had recently made to the top of his most- hated list. The person sneaking into his confidential place. The witch girl. His cold gaze shot through her vibrant violets. He frowned at the sight of her.

" What do you want?", he asked, almost ready to shut the door on her face.

Raven was slightly alarmed as she lifted her head to his masked one. He was clearly pissed off because of her. But that wasn't her mistake. It wasn't her mistake that she was an empath, or a half-demon. So practically she didn't care at the point what he thought of her.

"Starfire had told me to stop by. She wants to see you", she answered.

"And why would she want to meet me?", Damien said. He was already so sick of this place. He had dozens of lectures on morality and teamwork from his father. He didn't want another one. Especially from someone he thought was not 'worthy' to be the leader of the titans.

"I don't know. She just told me to give you the message", Raven said, controlling her patience. Seriously, how difficult a person could be.

"I'll pay her a visit when I'm free. Guess nobody here is busy anyway", he said, rather sarcastically.

"What's your problem with us? Do you have to be so difficult all the time?", Raven snapped, losing her cool.

 _Difficult? Is it me or this creepy girl here being difficult?_

"You know what my problem is?, Damien took a step forward in full fury which made Raven fall back.

He glared through his green eyes and spoke again, each word with venom, " My problem is that how you sneaked up into my mind, into my personal space which was not appreciated. You've known many things that nobody should ever know. You understand?"

Raven was out of her head now. How could he just blame everything on her? And it was not like she was interested in any of his stuff. If she wouldn't do it then he would've died. did she really have to explain this to him? She thought he was the smart one.

"Look, I'm an empath alright? And I didn't see it how much I felt it. And do you think I really wanted to know all of it? Let's just stay out of each other's hair from now on."

Damien was taken aback a little. If I was any other time he would have attacked her verbally, or even physically. But there was something that prevented him to do so. So instead he gave her another hateful look bore going back into his room. At once he stopped and looked over his shoulder before moving his lips.

" Tell Starfire I'll see her in about 30 minutes."

But she was already gone. So he wasted no time closing the door behind him. There was no way this girl was getting more of him.

Raven decided to walk away because she didn't knew when her temper would kick in. She didn't wanted to blow off half of the tower just because of this little brat. She was better than that. He didn't know anything about her. And she could not bear being insulted like that for more than a second. So taking off was the best way to avoid it and him.

 _Maybe I should just meditate. It'll help me get him off my head._

Satisfied with her decision, she headed towards her bedroom.

Damien wasn't in a mood to meet the cheerful tamarean. But again it would be even more worse to see Raven again, or any of the people in the tower. So unwillingly, he decided to go there. He put on his red sweatshirt, above his black V-neck and threw open the door once again. His mask was still on his face. He didn't wanted to reveal anything anymore.

Starfire was in her room, doing some cleaning work and organizing it when she heard a soft thud of door closing. She turned around only to find Damien standing there, with his arms folded. He hadn't knocked or anything. Starfire had noticed this but didn't say a word. She just smiled and went near the shorter boy. As she came closer, he looked above at her with the same expression he had shared with Raven.

She sat on the small, maroon couch and said, "Hello Damien."

"I have no time for Hellos. What is it?", he answered, a big frown on his face.

"This is it. Your attitude. Look Damien, we're all a family here. We work together and trust each other…

"And yet you don't know anything about them. That's shows how much they trust you", he said cutting her off.

"How much do you need to know when people are in need? Garfield was eleven when his genetics kicked in and gave him green skin and animal powers. We still don't know the purpose of Jaime's alien attachment or all of its capabilities. We just knew they needed help. A home. A place to grow. Sometimes you just need to have a little faith", she snapped back.

"Faith is a belief based on absence of data. It invites disaster. And how do you even know if they're not one of those freaks out there? Do you have any evidence that they're not one of them? Like that wit…Raven. Her father, Trigon is an inter dimensional demon. She is a straightforward threat."

Starfire was utterly shocked at his statement. She knew that raven was a half-demon but also one of the most brave people she had met. People misunderstood her to an unimaginable extent. But Starfire knew who she was and she couldn't hear another word about her. She stood up furiously and walked up towards him. He had experienced this situation so many times before that he didn't even move a piece.

"Raven is the most strong spirited girl I've ever come across. You have no idea what horrors she faced in her early life because of Trigon. She ran away from there when her mother Arella was cruelly killed before her eyes. Since then she's been alone, even after we found her. She has heard enough taunts about her being weird and emotionless. Children are raised with love, she was raised with hate and terror. She has never been loved, neither by her parents nor by someone else. How could you expect her to express affection when she was never shown some? You don't even know how it is feel betrayed your whole life and watching the people you hold dear die. You have no idea how much it hurts", she was almost breaking down as tears gathered in her green eyes.

Her words stunned him. She had hit the soft and possibly the tiniest part of his heart. Raven story was almost similar to his, but he never showed the pain that was still fresh underneath him. His mother, or whatever Talia al Ghul was to him now. Even though she had turned on them, that didn't change what she had done to protect him. But that is past, which probably is good if it stays so. Now he wasn't just Damien Wayne, the son of a billionaire. He was Robin, something that he had earned after a lot of hard work. And being a Robin itself came with many responsibilities. He knew he shouldn't say anything more. Because if he opened his mouth, he would say something that would make him feel weak and helpless, which he feared more than death. It was something that would defeat what his Grandfather taught him what he was, an Al Ghul. An Insufferable. He just narrowed his eyes before turning around, walking towards the door, whispering as if reminding to himself, "Trust me I do."

His words were so soft but still heard by the older alien. Probably the softest he had ever spoken. She watched as his smaller self stormed out of her room, which left her wondering. Like the many times she had during her teenage years.

Many thoughts surged through Damien's bloodstreams as he walked down the hallway. He thought that going into his room would just add to his dismay, which he certainly didn't wanted. He really needed some air to help him clear his head after the events of this horrible day. So he changed his mind and his feet moved towards the elevator. As he made his way there, a person he least expected to see came through the opposite side.

Raven. It was that witch girl who had been the cause of his distress, or at least that's what he thought. And now that he wanted to forget all of that, she had just came across to bring back all the happenings he didn't desire. As they crossed paths Raven mostly kept her head down but when they were side by side, she looked up at him, this time her amethyst eyes were more bright and confident. She looked straight into his masked ones. He felt her presence returning in himself. Something bonding with his brain. Something that wasn't cruel or attacking but almost comfortable. He looked away, moving towards his destination. Raven didn't say a word and passed out. After she was out of his sight, he headed straight towards the circular elevator but stopped right when he something, someone's voice, practically inside his head. After hearing that voice he was damn sure as to who that person was. Because the voice calmly said, "I'm Sorry."

He knew only one person that could and had reason to do that. His eyes shot up and it didn't take long for his smart brain to realize that he had created a mental bond with the empath. Something that connected their minds with each other. He no longer could think of going into the beautiful stars outside. He had so much to get out of his mind for the moment, including the connection if he could. So he just gave up the thought of going out and straight walked towards his bedroom. What else could work for a disturbed soul than a good and long sleep?

 _Damn you, Raven…_

 **SO? What do you think? Please let me know. Argh, Damien is really a very difficult character to write and so is Raven. And writing them as a couple is even more intense. I just wanted to show a little interaction between them and display a little of his soft side too. This chapter is kinda important as it is the base of what will happen in future updates. Everything in near-future will be based upon this dream of Raven. The romance will be a slow burn so don't be surprised if this story turns out to be extremely long. Anyway that's all I can reveal for now ;P. Stay tuned for updates. Zwaggy out.**


End file.
